A Little Surprise
by HaleyRose333
Summary: Goku is dead and ChiChi is taking the news quite hard. She questions his love for her that is until she receives a little surprise. (Set after the Cell Games)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone, this is a GokuXChiChi story I wrote and I hope you enjoy it! Please RandR because I really would appreciate it.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Sadly i do not own DBZ but it will be mine one day!**

* * *

Son ChiChi was sobbing uncontrollably and could not bring herself to stop.

"Dead Dead Dead! How could he be dead? He couldn't-he wouldn't do this to me", came the muffled sounds of a loving wife in denial. She wondered if the world truly had it out for her or she was just born to be unhappy. Gohan and the Ox-King tried comforting her but they both new it was hopeless. Gohan had completely understood the pain his poor mother was going through as he was the reason that he had died in the first place. He was actually feeling guilty for it was his actions that had resulted in his mother's pain.

Chichi is a strong woman who has been through a lot in her many years. She was usually the one trying to stay strong for her family. She was used to Goku leaving but was always somehow reassured he would be coming back, yet she had no such luck this time.

"Mother, please I know it's hard but this is not what dad would have wanted you to do. He would have wanted you to be happy not sitting here making a fuss over him," Gohan said to his mother softly.

"I love your father and always have but right now Gohan, he is not here and I-I just think I need to be alone right now," and with that she left the room leaving a trail of sorrow behind her. She made her way to her bedroom, which just made her feel emptier inside because her Goku was not there with her.

* * *

For months Chichi was a wreck but being herself managed to shove her feelings aside just long enough to attend to her daily duties around the house. She even fit time into her schedule to force Gohan to continue with his studies. For one thing she was no idiot and knew that their lives would have to go on with or without Goku but she couldn't seem to get rid of the hurt pain and betrayal she felt.

One day there was a call to the Son household from the one and only Bulma Briefs inviting them to a party at Capsule Corp. To celebrate the victory over Cell even though a very important member of the Z gang would not be there. This was the last thing that ChiChi wanted to do but she loved her son just as much as her late husband and knew that this would be good for him.

"Gohan, are you almost ready? We needed to leave ten minutes ago!" came the yell of ChiChi

"Coming mother I just need to say goodbye to Icarus" replied Gohan

"GOHAN GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT STUPID DRAGON OF YOURS!HONESTLY GOHAN I DID'NT THINK YOU HAD THE HEART TO KEEP YOUR POOR MOTHER WAITING LIKE THIS." screamed ChiChi

Gohan who was afraid of his mother's very well known wrath hurried outside at speeds just above what normal humans could see. ChiChi was pleased that even though she was still a mess and not herself, her threats still came across the same.

Arriving at the party just on time Gohan and Chichi were instantly greeted by all of the happy faces of their friends, minus Vegeta of course.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it! Come on in!" came the happy voice of Bulma

ChiChi gave Bulma a small smile to be polite but even now she was not to up for the idea of socializing. Gohan made his way over to Krillin and they began reminiscing about the all times, good and bad, they had had together. ChiChi made her way over to a quiet corner and looked up towards the sky.

"Oh Goku, you really should be here right now. These are all of your best friends and the party just isn't a party without you" with a sigh ChiChi looked at everyone else having a wonderful time and wondered how they all seemed to move past the events of the Cell Games so well. Bulma made her way over to ChiChi and they began having small talk. She was never to fond of any of the Z warriors but Bulma was always one of her favorites maybe because she understood where she was coming from or it would be the fact that she is one of the only other "normal" people in the group.

Instead of the typical buffet style that normally occurs at the famous Brief's parties, Bulma thought it would be nice if they all sat together. Everyone made their way over to the giant table and soon enough the robots started serving food. ChiChi was content at this point and had somewhat enjoyed her time at the party. She was very thankful that no one brought up Goku but she had spoke to soon.

"Haha, well Bulma I bet your little robots are probably really happy right now because Goku's not here. I mean they had to make half of the amount of food they normally have to make for this kind of thing!" Yamcha joked.

ChiChi was very taken back by this comment. How could someone joke about something so horrible that affected so many people? What really got ChiChi going was that everyone was laughing and cracking up at Yamcha's joke. She was torn on how to feel. Was she supposed to be angry at how these people can laugh at a dead man who just happened to be her husband? Or was she supposed to be confused on how this man's greatest friends would be so cruel. Her reaction ended up being a combination of both.

"What is wrong with you all? Your all just-just-just monsters even worse than Cell!" ChiChi yelled. Then she started sobbing just like she did when the news of Goku dying was first revealed to her. All of her pent up emotions came out all at once.

Meanwhile everyone at the table were having mixed reactions. Some were mad that she was accusing them of being heartless and others were just not feeling the slightest bit of sympathy. This all with the exception of Gohan who feels horribly for his mother but as he was about to comfort her he was interrupted.

"Gosh ChiChi I think your overreacting! I mean sure we were all upset about Goku dying but that's what he wanted and you have to move on. I was just making a joke yet you go all ballistic on us which you don't have a right to do!" replied Yamcha

To ChiChi and Gohan's surprise a lot of the Z fighters seemed to agree with Yamcha's statement. Chichi feelings of pain and loss were suddenly replaced with fury and disgust.

"Who do you think you are to be telling me how to feel about MY HUSBAND'S DEATH? Do you know how hard my life is? NO ONE SEEMS TO UNDERSTAND! I am a good wife and mother and nobody can dare say other wise. I care a lot about my family and have to watch them leave me to go to these life-threatening battles that the whole world depends on and you all think I'm crazy for showing concern for their safety. I work hard to make sure my son is well feed well educated and well loved without the help from my husband who I love with all my heart. So you all have a lot of nerve to say anything about how I should feel!"

Silence. Nobody dared move or say anything because of everything that ChiChi just said to them. Without hesitation ChiChi stormed out of there and made her way back to her home.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is the final chapter of A little Surprise. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the days following the events that occurred at Capsule Corp. ChiChi was flung into full-blown silence. She didn't talk to anyone, not even Gohan. She felt as if despair surrendered her constantly. She didn't do her usual house chores and she only managed to feed Gohan because no matter what happened she would not let her son starve. She sat alone in her bedroom and just stared of into space. Gohan was really becoming concerned for his mother's well being. He understood that the words spoken at the party were pretty harsh but did not see why they of all things cause her depression.

The thing that no one knew but ChiChi of course, was that she wasn't depressed about the huge fight at the party. She was depressed because she believed that Goku no longer loved her. How could he? He just left her all alone and never did much to show his love to her. He caused her to be broken and she wished that he could love her as much as she loved him.

One day she couldn't take it anymore and when Gohan was out fishing, she poured all of her feelings out to nobody. What she didn't know is that someone was listening to every single word she said.

After finishing she decided to take a long walk around the beautiful landscape she just happens to live on. This is something she didn't do to often but for some reason she felt the need to do it.

When she returned she noted Gohan was still not back and decided to go back to her room. She was staring at the floor and when she opened up the door and looked up, she got the surprise of a lifetime. Lying on her bed were beautiful red roses that looked freshly picked, her wedding ring and a letter. She was so taken back by all of this she nearly fainted.

"Who on earth could have done all of this?" she thought to herself.

Slowly she approached her bed and picked up the letter that lay there,

To my dearest ChiChi,

"Now I know this is odd and must be a huge surprise. You're probably wondering why all of these things are lying on your bed. Well, I have some connections in the otherworld and was able to return to earth, not to see anyone in person but to simply leave someone special these things. As you understand because you know my better than anyone else, I have trouble expressing my feelings. If this letter had been for any one else it would have been impossible for me to write. But seeing as this letter is for you it happens to be one of the easiest things I've ever done besides falling in love with you. Yes I am naive and at first did not know what love was, but you showed me what it is and how to love better than anyone ever could. You love me for who I am and I could not ask for anything more. You're wrong by the way, as wrong as you've ever been in your entire life. If I were here right now you would probably kill me for saying that so it's a good thing I'm not. I will never understand how you would ever think I don't love you. How could anyone not is a better question? You are a beautiful amazing and strong women who I love with all of my heart. Like I just said you are so strong for putting up with me and everything else crazy that goes on in our lives but you somehow manage. I want you to keep being strong because so many people need and depend on you and I know you don't want to let them down. Never lose hope because I promise someday we will be reunited. Please wear your wedding ring as a reminder that I am always with you. I wish I could have said this to you in person but that's impossible. I've actually been writing this for a while now but finished when you needed it the most. Oh and don't worry about me because the food in the other world is great but not as good as yours! I will love you forever my ChiChi"

Love, Goku

ChiChi was in tears and for the first time in months they were not sad tears but tears of happiness and joy. She knew she had married the most amazing person in this entire world and was grateful. She put on her wedding ring and neatly folded up the letter and tucked it away to a place where she would never lose it and once again ChiChi was the person that Goku knows and loves dearly.

**AN: And thats the end! Thanks for reading my story**


End file.
